Feliz Navidad: el árbol
by BGQueen
Summary: Gracias por leer mis historias y espero que disfruten mi mini especial de navidad. Y probablemente año nuevo, gracias por pasarlo conmigo y, de nuevo, espero que les guste mi historia y que se la pasen de maravilla en sus propias fiestas. Este es mi regalo para ustedes. Espero que amen esta pareja como yo, en serio, denle una oportunidad y van a sorprenderse. BENTHAZAR.


Esta más claro que el agua el amor que le tengo a este ship, pero lo que yo quiero es que ustedes, mis lectores, se fijen más en ellos. Son adorables, y ya no sólo lo digo yo. Agréguense a mi causa, propongo un maratón de dibujos y fanfics de esta pareja. Yo seré parte, pero no es divertido si solo es uno. Únanse, vale la pena.

**Motivación del fic: **POR UN MUNDO CON MÁS BENTHAZAR.

* * *

Benny suspiro agotado. El día en la cafetería había sido bastante pesado, por no decir tedioso, que aún sin ser humano sentía que el cuerpo entero empezaba a desarmársele. Cerró su chaqueta y resopló, el viento azotaba las ventanas del lugar estruendosamente y crispaban sus nervios odiosamente, la cafetería de día parecía el lugar perfecto, callado y cálido, pero por la noche aquella imagen se esfumaba y sólo quedaba un espació vacio con demasiados muebles y realmente oscuro. Bufó bajito y cerró las últimas dos ventanas que quedaban, el repentino silencio hizo que la cabeza dejará de palpitarle. Menos mal.

Ya era bastante tarde, aunque eso no le importaba demasiado, después de todo solo era veinticuatro de diciembre. Chasqueó su lengua; era noche buena y él estaba atrapado ahí acomodando sillas y limpiando las mesas después de la fiesta de navidad que su nieta había organizado para los pocos empleados del lugar. Fue entretenido, bastante divertido y alegre. Inevitablemente se sintió como si estuviera en familia, aunque sabía que no era verdad, por un segundo pudo sentirse como alguien normal que festejaba la víspera de navidad con sus amigos.

Sonrió, subió una silla más a la mesa que estaba limpiando y después suspiro de nuevo. Esto era mejor que estar solo en su casa, al menos estando ahí podía distraerse y no pensar en todo lo que se estaba perdiendo por estar… solo. La navidad le gustaba, vaya que sí, aún siendo humano le fascinaba y es que era especial. La fecha perfecta para olvidar los malos momentos y exprimir al máximo cada risa y cada abrazo que se daba, incluso sin alguna razón el cariño entraba y salía por todos lados. Le gustaban tanto que llegaba a olvidar quién era, se dejaba seducir por el ambiente familiar y amoroso que todos despedían en cada fiesta y se permitía sentirse parte de algo. Laffite talló sus manos sobre la tela de su camiseta percudida y siguió pensando en la navidad, era un hombre, de muchos años, tantos que no podía contarlos o recordarlos todos; sabía lo bien que se sentía volver a casa después de un año difícil para encontrar a toda la familia reunida para la cena. El cariño era palpable y los regalos sólo una derivación del amor que sentían entre ellos. La navidad era la fecha perfecta para decirle al mundo que no siempre las cosas malas eran interminables, qué los tiempos tristes se terminaban tarde o temprano.

Limpió la barra con un pedazo de tela dibujando círculos con su muñeca y después se detuvo sin despegar sus ojos de la madera lustrosa que componía la mesa. Se veía tan solo en aquel lugar, allí únicamente estaba él, en plena navidad… era tan cruel como patético. No sabía porque le afectaba tanto, había pasado un sinfín de navidades de la misma forma, aunque ésta era distinta, y no sabía por qué. Tal vez fuera por su nieta, quizás por el hecho de que ahora tenía algunos _amigos_ o quizás fuera que ahora ya no estaba tan solo.

Lo tenía a él.

—Vaya sorpresa… el enorme oso está trabajando en noche buena… es como un triste cuento de navidad.

Balthazar. El vampiro sonrió tranquilo al oírlo, ya se esperaba algo así, un chiste de esos que le encantaban donde siempre usaba ese bobo apodo. _Oso_, un oso enorme era lo que siempre decía Balthazar cuando le daba la espalda. No le molestaba, le parecía adorable que Balthazar usará esos apodos con él, y es que Benny nunca se cansaba de llamarlo con apodos también. Ambos tenían distintas formas de llamar al otro, algo agresivas pero con un cariñoso sentimiento muy escondido entre líneas.

Benny buscó al ángel con sus ojos y sonrió al encontrarlo espiando por una de las ventanas cerca de la puerta principal. Vio el perfil del ángel en la oscuridad, la poca luz que entraba gracias a los fuegos artificiales antes de la gran fecha iluminaban levemente su rostro, marcando el contorno de su nariz, las arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos y los pequeños rizos de su cabello. El vampiro ignoró el comentario con intención y dejo que sus antebrazos descansaran sobre la barra, aguardando a que el otro se acercará o dijera algo.

Pero las palabras nunca llegaron, Balthazar sencillamente se quedo de pie observando quién sabe qué cosa por la ventana.

— No sabía que te gustarán tanto los fuegos artificiales, plumero —dijo al fin Benny.

— Claramente. A ti, Benjamin, sólo te importa que esté desnudo sobre tu incomoda cama —respondió Balthazar con una suave sonrisa en los labios,

— No puedes esperar que observe todo —se quejó Benny siguiéndole la corriente al ángel.

— Pues claro que lo observas todo, Benny.

Balthazar alejo sus ojos de la ventana para poder mirar al vampiro, ambas pupilas chocaron y después los dos rieron en voz baja, disfrutando de la complicidad que sus palabras ocultaban.

Desde hace algún tiempo su relación paso a otro nivel, ya la atracción física evolucionaba a sentimientos cada vez más fuertes. Los dos dejaban que su pasión se desatara cuando se encontraban, cuando sus cuerpos se clamaban entre ellos el mundo quedaba olvidad, en segundo plano, y los dos dejaban de pensar para comenzar a entregarse. Un solo corazón que latía vuelto loco cuando sus labios se encontraban y sus manos rozaban su piel. Balthazar dejo de mirar por la ventana y se cruzo de brazos con la espalda contra la pared, le sonrió un poco al vampiro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí todavía, Benny? —preguntó Balthazar.

— Dejo el lugar listo para cuando terminen las fiestas, te sorprenderías de la cantidad de hombres que vienen por un poco de café que les ayude con la resaca post navidad —respondió Benny levantándose de la mesa para continuar con sus tareas.

Miro por última vez al ángel antes de adentrarse a la cocina para buscar la tetera del café limpia, era mejor tener todo siempre en su lugar, así cuando todos volvieran al trabajo sabrían exactamente donde estaba cada cosa, y a él le gustaba tener la cafetera bastante cerca de sus manos siempre. Buscó algunos segundos sin obtener buenos resultados, claro que eso fue hasta que recordó que la dichosa tetera llevaba en el mismo lugar toda la fiesta: justo a un lado de la cafetera. Bufó, quizás si estuviera un poco cansado, claro, llevaba demasiados días de pie, seguramente estaba agotado. Volvió sobre sus pasos, sintiéndose algo tonto por haber omitido algo tan obvio.

— Eh, Benjamin, feliz navidad —dijo de pronto Balthazar tan pronto vio a Benny atravesar la puerta de la cocina.

— ¿Qué…? Oh —el vampiro quedo sin palabras al ver de lo que hablaba Balthazar.

Un árbol, uno enorme esta frente a la puerta del restaurante brillando como una estrella. Benny tuvo que concentrarse para no abrir su boca como un idiota. Era perfecto, pensó, decorado con luces doradas y pequeñas esferas rojas, azules y plateadas, algunas campanas por allí y otras cuantas por allá. Media al menos dos metros y estaba justo enfrente de él, las la luz dorada inundaba la cafetería de principio a fin, no había ni un solo rincón que no alcanzará su brillo. El vampiro tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para acercarse hasta el árbol y poder rozar con sus dedos algunos de los foquitos que resaltaban más por entre las ramas.

Era real.

— ¿Cómo… cómo lo trajiste?

— No fue fácil, debo reconocerlo, el tener que acomodar cada maldita esfera hasta que fueran simétricas y perfectas me tomo demasiado tiempo, las luces fueron sencillas, pero traerlo hasta acá, ¡ah!, esa fue la parte más tediosa —comenzó Balthazar viendo el árbol de arriba abajo con algo de desprecio. Resulto ser mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque la molestia de sentir cada jodida ramita pincharle los ojos cuando se distraía no se iba a ir con nada.

— Balthazar —lo reprendió el vampiro sin deja de admirar el árbol.

— Y ni se diga de lo mucho que me costó levantarlo para poder ponerlo aquí, pienso que era el lugar… indicado para que lo vieras, de cualquier forma no es algo que puedes ignorar fácilmente así que la locación no importaba realmente —continuó él encogiéndose de hombros.

Benny no dijo nada más y Balthazar lo tomo como la señal que estaba esperando para acercarse, despacio se coloco a su lado y se mantuvo quieto hasta que noto como Benny sonreía encantado. Ahora venía la parte difícil, en opinión de Balthazar, cuando las cosas daban un giro y todo se volvía una pobre escena de película romántica. No le molestaba, ¡por favor!, pero no dejaba de ser vergonzoso que lo descubriera teniendo ese tipo de gestos _especiales_ con él, ya de por sí era extraño que un ángel tuviera consideraciones con una criatura de tan baja categoría como lo era un vampiro, como para que además dicho ángel se sintiera intimidado por la idea de si le gustaría o no el regalo que le estaba dando. Ja, un ángel intimidado, eso sí era algo que no se veía todos los días y de tan cerca.

— Yo… supuse que harías exactamente esto en navidad así que….

— ¿Quisiste darme un obsequio? —inquirió Benny sin dejar de observar cada uno de los adornos que pendían de las ramas.

— Bueno… algo así, esperaba darte un horrendo suéter con un oso pardo en el pecho o una bufanda casera mal hecha que jamás usarías… pero —Balthazar alzo su mano derecha y acaricio una de las esferas que sobresalían más, se vio a sí mismo reflejado en la superficie de la esfera y la avergonzado que se veía mientras hablaba—, pensé que algo así podría ser más apropiado.

Benny reprimió las inmensas ganas que tenía de tomar a Balthazar en brazos para postrarlo sobre alguna de las mesas y hacerle el amor, sí, porque eso hacían, el acto que compartían llegaba más lejos que el sexo, mucho más lejos. Cada caricia sobre la piel ajena significaba algo aparte del deseo, algo más profundo que la simple satisfacción carnal, los dos se deseaban y se entregaban cada vez. Ya no eran solo besos, ni caricias o mordidas, ya no eran nada de eso, ahora era amor. El roce de dos almas que revivían cuando se encontraban, dos seres que tenían la vida eterna a su alcance pero que sin el otro aquello no significaba nada, los dos vivían cuando estaban juntos y cuando estaban separados ansiaban volver a encontrarse y empezar a vivir una vez más. Los dos sobrepasaron esa delgada línea que delimitaba los encuentros ocasionales con otra cosa, los dos saltaron a ciegas a un terreno completamente desconocido que no prometía nada, que no decía nada más que los dos se necesitaban más de lo que el sol necesita la luna o las plantas necesitan el agua. La navidad significaba estar con las personas que amas, ¿no es así?, estar con esos seres que llenaban tu vida y le daban sentido a cada caída o derrota.

Benny amaba la navidad por esa misma razón y ahora, que sus manos hallaban las de Balthazar bajo la dorada luz artificial de los adornos navideños, supo que definitivamente la amaba. Que Balthazar era lo que necesitaba para aplacar la soledad de esas fechas, qué Balthazar era la razón para no sentirse solo nunca más. Había un ángel a su lado que ahora lo veía entre avergonzado y emocionado, esperando lo que fuera que tuviera para él en esos momentos. Sus dedos se entrelazaron y sus ojos se encontraron cuando ambos dieron media vuelta. Frente a frente los dos vieron su propio mundo secreto, uno que era solo para ellos, uno al que nadie más podría entrar porque la cerradura estaba oculta en las pupilas del otro. Benny se acerco, Balthazar hizo lo mismo y el corazón de ambos comenzó a latir, vivo como nunca, el pulso se disparo y el mundo entero se detuvo aguardando a que sus cuerpos al fin se encontraran.

— Entonces… ¿te ha gustado? —dijo Balthazar sencillamente porque sentía que iba a explotar si no rompía con el intenso silencio que de un momento a otro dominaba el ambiente entre los dos.

— Es una de las preguntas más tontas que te he escuchado decir, Balthazar, mucho más incluso que cuando me preguntaste como se decía _más rápido_ en francés —acusó Benny sonriendo, estaba tan feliz, tan… completo.

— Quería abrir mis horizontes, Laffite, pensé que lo habías olvidado ya —se defendió el ángel indignado.

Benny rió, después Balthazar y luego los dos juntos rieron, contentos de estar juntos sintiendo como la vida inmortal de ambos al fin tenía sentido. Carcajadas contentas. Satisfechas. Cálidas.

El francés dejo de reír despacio, concentrándose una vez más en las luces doradas que bañaban el rostro risueño de Balthazar. Tan perfecto. Tan Balthazar.

Siempre lo supo, supo desde el principio que un ángel y un vampiro juntos eran todo un suceso, una sorpresa de la vida que nadie espera hasta que sucede. Un milagro, no había mejor forma de describir lo que sucedía entre ellos dos. ¿Sería eso? ¿Podría ser su propio milagro de navidad? Quizás, después de todo, sí había un Dios velando por sus hijos, incluso por un pobre monstruo que tenía la entrada al paraíso prohibida y un hijo rebelde que se negaba a ser solo un sirviente más. Quizás todo fuera un plan celestial, una casualidad mágica de esas que suceden con la misma frecuencia que la caída de un meteorito o un nuevo amanecer cada día. Tal vez Balthazar fuera un milagro que Dios le ofrecía como recompensa, algo bueno debió haber hecho. Algo que merecía el tener a un ser tan maravilloso entre sus brazos.

Benny miro por última vez el árbol antes de hacer lo que tanto ansiaba. Tomo a Balthazar entre sus brazos como siempre lo hacía, anclando sus manos sobre su cadera para después bajarlas por toda la extensión de sus muslos, y busco sus labios como un oso hambriento. Ahora entendía mejor el apodo puesto por el ángel.

El calor se adueño del lugar tan pronto encontró lo que buscaba, sus cuerpo se pedían necesitados y sus labios gemían el nombre del otro entre besos y caricias lascivas. Balthazar se perdía cuando Benny encontraba sus labios y bebía de ellos deseoso, sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del vampiro, repasando cada musculo y cada extensión como si no lo hubiera hecho ya un millón de veces antes. Los dos encontraban excitante reconocerse cada vez que hacían el amor, cada vez parecía ser una experiencia completamente nueva, sus manos buscaban el cuerpo del contrario con demencia y ardiente pasión, poco después ambos se quedaban sin aliento y las caricias empezaban de nuevo como la ronda de besos, más ardientes y demandantes que la primera vez. Nunca se cansaban de probar el dulce néctar de sus labios, jamás llegan a hartarse del olor impregnado en la piel opuesta.

Era amor, a fin de cuentas, era eso lo que los dos sentían cuando se besaban o sus dedos se rozaban, cuando su piel encontraba el calor de la otra. Era amor, un sentimiento tan hermoso como las luces explosivas y artificiales que asaltaban el cielo en año nuevo.

Una campanada se escuchó de pronto mientras Benny y Balthazar se recostaban sobre el suelo.

Una más acompañada del sutil susurro de sus nombres escapando por sus labios.

Cuatro más y Benny ya perdía la cabeza, rindiéndose ante los besos de Balthazar, deseando que lo que tuvieran los dos ahora mismo jamás muriese.

Tres más y la ropa empezaba a estorbar y desaparecer con una rapidez envidiable.

Otra campana y los ojos de ambos se encontraron con la misma emoción que la primera vez que se vieron y supieron que necesitaban ese cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Otra campanada armonizó las sonrisas en sus labios y las palabras de amor susurradas en secreto, palabras que sólo ellos podían escuchar. Sus cuerpos eran los únicos testigos del secreto que sus corazones guardaban con recelo del mundo.

Una campanada más. La última de doce que significaban el inicio de algo mucho más hermoso entre los dos y el primer minutos de la Navidad.

— Feliz Navidad, Benjamin —murmuró Balthazar contra sus labios, estaba tan feliz que sus alas vibraban inquietas tras su espalda, amenazando con desplegarse en cualquier momento.

— Feliz Navidad, Balthazar y… gracias por hacer que esta fuera la mejor de mi vida —respondió Benny en voz baja, rozando con su nariz la de Balthazar en un inocente gesto de cariño.

Y sus labios se unieron una vez más, ambas anatomías siendo bañadas por la luz del árbol, ignorando que haya afuera el mundo se abrazaba y compartían sus mejores deseos con las personas que amaban. Benny ya no se sentía cansado, ya no quería descansar y perder la oportunidad de probar el cuerpo de Balthazar como tantas veces lo había hecho, sus manos se encontraros al igual que sus labios y los fuegos artificiales estallaron dentro suyo con la misma intensidad con la que lo hacían en el cielo. Todo se volvió dorado, rojo, azul, intenso, mágico, apasionado y perfecto. El inocente murmullo de sus nombres se perdió entre sus jadeos y pronto ya no necesitaron más palabras, el rumor del viento helado les erizaba la piel, cada beso marcaba algo más que deseo, cada uno susurraba discretos _te quiero_, amorosas palabras demostradas con acciones una noche de navidad.

¿Podía ser más perfecto?

* * *

¿REVIWES?

FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS, GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO MIS HISTORIAS. HA SIDO UN GRAN AÑO CON USTEDES, ESPERO EL 2014 CON GRANDES ESPERANZAS DE ESCRIBIR MUCHO, MUCHO MÁS POR Y PARA USTEDES QUE LEEN Y GUSTAN DE MIS FICS. GRACIAS.


End file.
